


One pink line

by WarwomanWay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Comforting Coulson, Established Relationship, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pregnancy Scares, Scared Skye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay





	One pink line

Patience was never a virtue she possessed, and now here she was sitting on the edge of her boyfriend (calling Phil that still sounded weird to her ears.) tub with her face in her hands. Her breathing came out in small short sobs, a clear indication that she was about to have a panic attack.

"Skye?" 

 _Shit Phils home!_  

A new wave of panic bubbled up inside her as she heard his foots steps get closer. The last thing she wanted was for him to find out this way, she had planned to find out then tell (if she didn't chicken out first) him if she had to. 

It was a failed attempt but she tried to get herself calmed before he entered the bathroom.

Walking in Phil caught sight of her. "Skye?" He was worried. (To be fair Skye didn't blame him she looked like a utter mess) "What's wrong?" He moved to sit down next to her pulling her hands away from her face.

Skye chewed her lip and attempted to calm her breathing, she couldn't get the words out so she just nodded her head towards the sink.

At first Phil blinked in confusion as he stared at the offending object on the counter. His eyes widen as he finally put the pieces together. (It would have be almost comical to Skye if she wasn't on the verge of passing out.)

"Oh. Do you know...?" 

She shook her head. "I haven't checked." 

They never had this discussion, about kids or about their future of any kind. Honestly it freaked Phil out, sure he cared for Skye, more then he ever deserved to; he knew he wasn't getting any younger and chances of him getting killed and not coming home to her were high. Maybe that was the reason they never truly defined what they really were.

Swallowing hard he wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him. She laid her head against his chest. Fingers began to gently run through her dark hair. 

"What ever happens..." He stated for the first time completely unsure what to say to her. "What ever happens we will figure it out." 

They sat in silence for several minutes before Phil spoke. 

"Do you want me to look?" The waiting was killing him, the not knowing; but Skye was running this show he would let her call the shots. He owed her that much.

 Skye nodded. "Please."

Nodding Phil got up and made his way to the counter.

"What does one pink line mean?"He asked in confusion. He never really had to deal with anything like this before.

Without even realizing she was holding one in she let out a long breath. "Negative. Its negative." She felt the relief flood through her. "Thank god." 

 Phil also let out a breath he had been holding before joining her back on the bath tub. 

After a few moments of silence he finally spoke. "You know if it turned out the other way, I would have been just as happy." 

Skye's head popped up in surprise. "You want a kid." It really wasn't a question. "I don't think a fuck up like me would be a good idea to have a kid with."

Phil gently but firmly tilted her chin so where she was looking him in Tue eyes. "You are not a fuck up, Skye." His voice was gentle but at the same time it still held an air of authority. "Children is something that I have always wanted, but given the job..." He trailed off.

"It would be difficult?" She supplies. 

Phil nods. "I'm afraid I have not been very fair to you."

She bite her lip.  _Here we go again._ She thought to herself. "You're not forcing me into anything I don't want. I want to be with you Phil." 

Softly Phil kissed her nose. "That's not what I meant. We never really discussed our relationship."

She worried at her bottom lip. "Our relationship?" 

He nodded his fingers linking with hers. "I think its time to define what we are." 

 "What are we then?"Skye asked.

The both of them went into this thing not ever expecting more, just receiving only what the other was willing to give. Then Skye got shot, it was the ultimate turning point. During furlough week Skye would stay in Phil's almost unused apartment, but yet they were still under the pretense that they were just using each other for sex.

Hope danced in his eyes. "I was hoping something more."

"I already have thought we were something more." Skye protested, because how could they not be?

Phil chuckled pulling her flush against his chest. "I guess its more official now?" 

Skye nodded? "I like the sounded of that." 

He tilted her chin up and softly met her lips. "I believe I do to." 

She deepened the kiss. "Should we celebrate?"

"Isn't that what got us here in the first place?" 

Skye grinned cheekly. "I guess you're right."

 

 


End file.
